This invention relates to an apparatus for binding paper sheets, such as paper money, in bundles.
Although not shown in the drawings, a conventional binding apparatus can not accomplish the whole binding process fully automatically, and a smooth binding operation is not carried out, so that there is the fear that some of the paper sheets will be undesirably scattered, lost or extracted from the stack of paper sheets during the binding operation. Such a problem has to be avoided especially where the paper sheets to be bound are paper money.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide an apparatus for binding paper sheets in bundles which can very effectively remove the above disadvantage of the conventional binding apparatus.